SOS
by Uitori
Summary: Mission objective: call for help. Featuring the Xenomorph and other characters not from film . This piece, like others, is a prompt for future projects. Inspired by The Future Praetorian/All Hail the Queen series. Rated T. I do not in any way or fashion own Alien or the Alien Franchise. Thank you for reading, Uitori.


_The entirety of Alien or the Alien franchise is the creation of Dan O'Bannon and Ronald Shusett and the product of 20th Century Fox. I do not own any part of Alien or its characters. This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work, written (not for profit) by an Alien enthusiast._

RATED T

ALIEN

A bulky machine began to beep flatly. It's monitor flashed. It screeched, clicked, issued mechanical grunts, then lit up. Green words began to scroll across the screen:

**Incoming Transmission†**

**...**

**Hail: Planet Gamma Alpha**

**...**

**Coordinates: 1001α 121β 68γ 854δ 856" 205'**

**...**

**Source: Thor Mining Facility**

**...**

**Type:SOS/MAYDAY**

**...**

**Looping Transmission**

The message repeated itself. The beep persisted. The other mechanisms resurrected themselves, lighting up, providing layouts of the mining facility, rescue vessels and protocols for emergency signals. But their caretaker was gone, as he often was, idly passing his shift away in the corridors. After so much neglect, the beep turned into a sharp whine, crying for its call to be answered.

Many worlds away, the hailing machine's monitor flickered as text rapidly appeared on the screen. A woman sat before the monitor, typing out the script in the heavy manual to her right. Her hands burned and her wrists ached but her objective drove her through the pain. The ceiling hissed wet retardants over the room. It was bathed red light with bodies, broken equipment and exposed wires littered the floor. She would feel a quiver ripple over the tile floor as the structure collapsed on itself. She kept with her objective and ignored the yelling in the back, wiped her face and continued to stare the scripts before her.

_I'm almost done. Another page of script and the transmission will be infinite. _

She didn't know what made her do it but for the first time she looked up from the monitor. Across the room was a large steel vent. Her heart nearly stopped.

_Why didn't I notice that?_

She returned to her work with a new vigor, snatching glances at the compromise across the room. A persistant thud began to echo from the back.

"There's seven more coming from the west corridor! We need to move!"

"Get ready to move out! Red! What's the status?!"

"Five!" she shouted back.

"You got three! Make it work! Lock and load!"

She silently cursed to herself. Her fingers were locking up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, c'mon," she hissed. She wiped her face and pressed on. She damned the programmers for adding so many encryptions keys to an emergency program. She was still typing slower despite forcing every finger forward.

"Red! We need to move!"

"I need more time!" she shouted, looking over her shoulder. A movement by the vent caught her eye as she turned back. Black talons reached through the vent, a small cloud of vapor exited. She stood up throwing the chair back, fear recharging her body.

_WHACK_

The sound made her jump. She looked up, still typing. _It didn't give_.

_WHACK_

The steel began to protrude. She stopped looking at it and focused on the finishing the next seven lines. _It won't be what we want but it will have to do._

"What is that?" said a young man entering the room, his weapon at the ready. His helmet was dented in, his black and blue uniform was singed and torn.

_WHACK._

"Aww, shit. Derrick! Slinger! GET IN HERE! Red, babe, c'mon, c'mon. You gotta hurry," he said.

"Almost there," she said, wiping her face again. Derrick and Slinger entered the room just as another _WHACK_ dented the vent.

"Load up," said Slinger. Their weapons whined, loading up a charge. "Red, double time," he said.

She finished her typing and hit the return button triumphantly. She looked the screen waiting for the program to confirm the command.

**...**

**Command confirmed...**

She smiled but noticed the executing script wasn't loading.

**...**

**Error in command...**

She terminated the last command and typed it in again, and hit the return.

_WHACK. HEEEEEEEEE._

**...**

**Error in command...**

"They're in our corridor!"

"They're back here!" said the young man.

"Time to hit it! Everyone! MOVE OUT!"

"Almost, there," she said retyping and executing the command again. She got another negative. "Shit!" she cried. She began to type in the alternative command code of five lines.

Four other men filed into the room. Two went immediately the wall to her left to hack the secret panel. One stayed facing the other room gun ready.

"Red," said a particularly large man falling next to her, "get ready we gotta go."

_WHACK_.

"Almost there," she said, ignoring the sting in her eyes. _I'm almost done two more lines!_

"We're in!" said one of the men from the wall.

"Derrick! Take the lead!"

"Yes, sir!" he said falling away from the line facing the vent and into the passage.

_WHACK_. The head of the monster was visible from the top of the vent. It wouldn't be long before it was in the room. Slinger and Damien fired at it.

She hit the return button.

**...**

**Reading command...**

"Let's go, Red!" he said grabbing her arm. She snatched away. The program couldn't read the command. She typed it in wrong. She retyped it in, but the Commander outright pulled her away.

"NO!"

"WE GOTTA GO!"

"If I don't finish this whole trip is a waste!" she said ducking by him and hitting the return button.

**...**

**Reading command...**

"Sanders! Fall in! Hillman, you next." he commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

_WHACKEEERRR._ The steel whined as it gave way.

**...**

**Command read...**

She looked from the monitor to the rattling sight of the silky black monster trying to crawl inside. She snatched her eyes back to the monitor

**...**

**Command confirmed...**

**... **

**Executing...**

"Done!" she shouted.

"Get in there!" the commander shouted, "Slinger! Lightfoot! Finish the damn thing! Santander! Make a window then fall in behind me!" Slinger and Lightfoot advanced on the monster. Santander announced a thirty second window till the door shut. She gathered her things together, pulled the charger on her weapon, wiped her face and ran into the dark passage with a bit of hope in her heart.

_Thank you to the creators of Alien. _

_Thank you for reading_

_Uitori._


End file.
